Tell Me Why
by MoonyAngel7
Summary: Sequel to 'Wish That I Could Read Your Mind' , Almost 2 years since Hermione and Remus were married. They have their first child. Voldemort is on the rise and a new evil erupts! new evil in sequel -COMPLETE-
1. Goodbye

A/N: Hey, I'm glad to be writing another story. This one again you've already predicted that it is a Remus fic. Yes I know I'm obsessed with Remus.  
  
Pairing: Remus Lupin/Hermione Granger-Lupin  
  
Rating: PG-13 for mild language, making out  
  
Summary: The Sequel to 'Wish That I Could Read Your Mind'. Hermione has now graduated from Hogwarts. Remus and Hermione are having a baby. Remus is still amazed that someone could love him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione Lupin sat on a couch reading some mail. She and Remus had been married for over a year and were completely happy. They had a house in a wizarding community right outside London. It was a single family home. There were four bedrooms, a living room, a study, a sitting room, kitchen, dining room, small ballroom, and a large garden backyard (including fairies). Only 2 of the bedrooms were at use. Hermione and Remus had the master bedroom and the other room was for their house elves. Hermione had since given up on S.P.E.W, but she did give their elves more freedom than other elves had. Remus was home for the summer holidays and then it was back to Hogwarts as he did the year before. Hermione's job paid for their house. Remus' money paid for clothes, food and other needs.  
  
Remus walked into the sitting room to see Hermione sitting on the couch.  
  
"Hello darling." Remus said as he walked over to Hermione and gave her a kiss.  
  
"Hi." Hermione said.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing it's just that the baby is kicking." Hermione said as she lay her hand upon her fat belly.  
  
"Aww Remus Jr. giving you a hard time." Remus said.  
  
"I already told you that if it is a boy he is not going to be a junior." Hermione said.  
  
"Ok then."  
  
"Neville wrote a letter saying that he proposed to Lavender yesterday."  
  
"About time." Remus said as he took off his cloak and lay it on the couch.  
  
"Yeah it is about time."  
  
Just then an owl flew though the window and dropped a scarlet envelope on Hermione's lap. Hermione looked at it and covered her mouth. She noticed it to be a howler.  
  
"You will end up having to open it. Better get it out the way." Remus said.  
  
"Y-Yeah." Hermione said with a shake in her voice.  
  
"YOU WILL DIE MUDBLOOD, YOU WILL DIE REALLY SOON BECAUSE THE DARK LORD IS COMING AFTER YOU!!!" the screaming voice belonged to Voldemort.  
  
"Oh no." Hermione said softly.  
  
"It's fine Mione." Remus said as he came over to Hermione and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Why do they want me so bad?" Hermione questioned.  
  
"I don't know sweetheart. Nothing will happen to you ok."  
  
"Ok."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione and Remus stood on Platform 9 ¾ waiting to go. Hermione was in Remus' arms in tears. It was August 25th and Remus was going back to Hogwarts to get ready for the school year starting on September 1st.  
  
"Babe we did this last year." Remus said as he ran his fingers though Hermione's hair.  
  
"But the baby." Sniffed Hermione.  
  
"I promise as soon as you Floo me I will be at St. Mungos in a blink of an eye." Remus said as he re-assured Hermione.  
  
"You promise?" Hermione said.  
  
"I promise."  
  
"How are you getting along Hermione?" asked Professor McGonagall as she walked up to Remus and Hermione.  
  
"I'm fine just the morning sickness is getting to me." Hermione explained.  
  
"You'll be fine." Professor McGonagall said.  
  
"Yes you will." They turned around to see Professor Serverus Snape with Ginny.  
  
Ginny was holding a blanket, which contained her new born baby girl Sapphire Snape. Sapphire looked like her mom with the flaming red hair, but she had her dad's cold gray eyes.  
  
"How is she?" Hermione asked.  
  
"She got a little cold, but otherwise she is doing fine." Ginny said.  
  
"Well it's time to get going." Professor McGonagall said.  
  
"Ok well Mione I promise to Floo everyday and write ok." Remus said as he kissed Hermione.  
  
"Ok. Love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"Say good bye to daddy Sapphire." Ginny said.  
  
"Bye daddy will be back in a few weekends and on Christmas." Serverus said to his baby. "I love you baby." He said to Ginny.  
  
"Love you too." Ginny said giving him a kiss.  
  
"All see you girls." Professor McGonagall said. Remus and Serverus walked away to the train with Professor McGonagall.  
  
~_~_~_~_*~*~*~*~_~_~_~_~_*~*~*~*~*~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Remus: That was short.  
  
Nay: duh stupid don't you think I know.  
  
Sirius: It was good though. When am I going to show up.  
  
Nay: Stupid your dead.  
  
Harry: Sorry but it's true.  
  
Sirius: Darn.  
  
Nay: Review rule.  
  
Hermione: Hope ya'll liked the first chapter of the sequel to 'Wish That I could Read Your Mind'  
  
Sirius: But when you Review.  
  
Remus: NO FLaiming!!!!!!! 


	2. Gone!

A/N: Well I know the last Chapter was short. I'm actually writing this and I'm in the middle of writing the 8th chapter of 'Wish that I cold Read Your Mind'. Well let's get going.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2 -  
  
Hermione and Ginny sat in Hermione's sitting room looking at different paint shades to do the baby's room in.  
  
"I really like the Princess Pink." Hermione said.  
  
"But Hermione you don't even know the gender of the baby yet." Ginny said.  
  
"I do. I just haven't told Remus."  
  
"You didn't."  
  
"Well I wanted it to be a surprise for when he comes. That's when the baby is born."  
  
"Well. . .Well Mrs. Lupin you are so mean."  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"You so are."  
  
"I'm not the one who was pregnant while at school."  
  
"Sorry It's not my fault."  
  
"It takes two people to make a baby."  
  
Ginny just laughed as they went thought the pages of the paint book.  
  
"So Princess Pink with Fairy Dust Purple flowers for a border." Hermione said.  
  
"Well then what's the spell?"  
  
"Let me check." Hermione said.  
  
Just as Hermione was checking though the book a head appeared in the fireplace.  
  
"Hi dad." Ginny said.  
  
"Hello darling. Hermione we need those files that we gave you on Friday." Mr. Weasley said.  
  
"Well I have to find them because the house is a mess with the baby's room." Hermione said then she snapped her fingers and a little female house elf appeared, "Gemini could you go find some files in the study that should be labeled MOM: 14980-1289."  
  
"Yes Mistress." Gemini said as she disappeared.  
  
"I will have it in a minute. Gemini always deals with my filing." Hermione said.  
  
"Well then I'm sure she can find it." Mr. Weasley said.  
  
"Have you ever figured out who sent that howler to me?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Not yet, but we still think that it still could be Voldemort." Mr. Weasley said. "How is my granddaughter?"  
  
"She is fine. She was cranky last night and kept me up half the night." Ginny said.  
  
"Where is she today?" Mr. Weasley asked.  
  
"She is with Ron and Luna." Ginny said.  
  
"I find your files Miss." Gemini said as she came back into the room.  
  
"Thank You Gemini." Hermione said as she took the files from Gemini.  
  
"You are forever welcome Mistress." Gemini said before disappearing.  
  
"I'll have my secretary Floo over there to get them." Mr. Weasley said before his head disappeared out the fireplace.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Remus sat in his classroom reading a book while his 4th year students took notes out of their books. Severus rushed into his classroom. The students jumped.  
  
"Professor Lupin may I have a word with you?" Severus asked.  
  
"Yes." Remus said looking at him. "Students continue taking your notes."  
  
Remus and Severus walked outside the classroom. Remus closed the door behind him.  
  
"What is wrong Severus?" Remus asked.  
  
"Hermione was just kidnapped about 2 hours ago from your home."  
  
"From . . . th. . .the. . . house." Remus stuttered.  
  
"Yes by Death Eaters. The Dark Mark was seen floating above your home."  
  
"Oh no. Can you watch my class until the period is over I need to go now." Remus said as he rushed up the corridor to his room. He ran in his room to find Professor Dumbledore was waiting for him.  
  
"Professor what happened?" Remus asked out of breath.  
  
"Well Ginny Snape was visiting with Hermione and she left to get her baby from Ron. When she returned the Dark Mark was floating above the house. She looked all over the house and Hermione was not there so we believe she was kidnapped." Professor Dumbledore explained.  
  
"So is anyone looking for her?" Remus asked as she grabbed a cloak.  
  
"Members of the Ministry and the Order."  
  
"I have to help."  
  
"The Order and the Ministry suggest that you stay here for your safety."  
  
"For my safety, THIS IS MY WIFE AND UNBORN CHILD MISSING!!!" Remus yelled.  
  
"Remus please calm down we are trying the best we can."  
  
"I can't. If anything happens I just can't take it."  
  
"We are doing the best we can."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ahh." Hermione let out a scream as she was tossed into a dark dungen.  
  
"Shut up you filthy Mudblood!" yelled the voice of a 20 year old Draco Malfoy. He shut the door and Hermione was alone in the dark.  
  
She sat against a wall in the back. It was freezing cold. She could hear the screeches of the bats and the squeaks of the mice. She felt roaches crawling around everywhere.  
  
"Remus." Cried Hermione as she berried her face in her hands.  
  
She could tell that her left arm was broken. In her house she was not carrying her wand with her she they caught her unarmed. Hermione put her hand on her stomach, the baby was kicking furiously.  
  
"Please Jessica not right now." She whispered while running her hand over her stomach.  
  
"Oh look at the little pregnant Mudblood." Said a cold voice. It was Voldemort.  
  
"No please no." Hermione pleaded.  
  
"Why not mudblood. I've been waiting to kill your for a while."  
  
"I thought you wanted Harry?"  
  
"Him too."  
  
"Please don't I'm pregnant."  
  
"The more lives the better."  
  
"You are crazy!"  
  
"Don't you think I found that out a while ago?"  
  
"Please no, no."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because my husband will be distraught."  
  
"And I care because."  
  
"We do!" Just then the door came open. Hermione could see Mad-Eye, Ron, Harry, Dumbledore, and Tonks come in. They all had their wands at Voldemort. Ron ran and grabbed Hermione off the floor. She scrambled with Ron.  
  
"As I said the more lives the better." Voldemort said.  
  
"Are you ok Hermione." Tonks asked.  
  
"Fine." Hermione said.  
  
Then Voldemort though some spells at them, but they were able to dodge them. Hermione was being covered by Tonks. Then Voldemort threw a smoke spell and apparated away. Tonks repaired Hermione's broken arm.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione was taken straight to Hogwarts. She went straight to Remus' quarters to see him.  
  
Remus was sitting on the couch nerves as heck. He was biting his nails in anticipation.  
  
"Remus." Hermione said quietly.  
  
"Hermione. Oh my. . ." Remus jumped up and grabbed Hermione in his arms.  
  
"Remus I can't breathe." Breathed Hermione.  
  
"Sorry Mione." Remus said. "Is there anything wrong with the baby?" Remus asked.  
  
"No, but just to make sure I'm going to see Madame Prompfrey."  
  
"That's good."  
  
"Hermione." Called a voice from the door. Madame Pomfrey was standing at the door.  
  
"Wow I thought I was coming to see you?" Hermione asked.  
  
"No Professor Dumbledore asked me to come once you got here."  
  
"Well are you going to check?"  
  
"Yes lie down on the couch."  
  
Hermione lied down on the couch and Madame Pomfrey walked over to her and said a spell. She smiled.  
  
"Would you like to know the sex of the baby?"  
  
"Do you Remus?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Sure." Remus said.  
  
"Well it's a girl." Madame Pomfrey said.  
  
"Well since we got the option I thought you might as well know." Hermione said.  
  
"You knew?" Remus asked.  
  
"Yeah it was a surprise." Hermione said.  
  
"Well everything is fine so I'll see you two later." Madame Pomfrey said.  
  
"Thank You Poppy." Remus said.  
  
"You are so welcome." Poppy said before leaving.  
  
"So you knew the whole time?" Remus asked as he began to tickle Hermione.  
  
"Yes, Yes I knew. So Please stop. I'm sorry!" Hermione screamed as Remus tickled her.  
  
"Well we have to decorate a room here."  
  
"That one at home is done."  
  
"I know, but when you and the baby come here the baby will need a place to stay."  
  
"Well you can decorate that one as you please."  
  
"Well you will be staying here."  
  
"No I'm going to be at our house."  
  
"No, Albus wants you to stay here for the safety of you and the baby."  
  
"Ok then I will decorate."  
  
"It's almost time for dinner and I'm sure you are hungry."  
  
"Of course."  
  
~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*  
  
Hermione and Remus went into the great hall, which was filled with gossiping and talking students. Nothing had changed since Hermione was a student. She sat at the staff table next to Remus. A few students recognized her like Colin Creevy's little brother Denis.  
  
"Hello Hermione. How are you?" Severus asked.  
  
"I'm doing quite well."  
  
"Ginny is here. She was having a hard time putting Sapphire to sleep so she is eating dinner in my room." Severus said.  
  
"I'll make sure I talk to her later." Hermione said.  
  
"How are you?" asked Professor Trelawney.  
  
"Just fine." Hermione said quickly since she did not feel like having a conversation with Trelawney.  
  
"Hermione it's been a long time." Said the squeaky voice of Professor Flitwick.  
  
"Yes it has." Hermione said happily.  
  
"Since you are here I was wondering if you could sub my class on Friday." Flitwick said.  
  
"Sure I'd love to." Hermione said.  
  
After dinner Hermione followed Severus directions on how to get to his rooms. She knock and Ginny opened the door.  
  
"Oh Hermione I was so worried." Ginny said at once.  
  
"It's fine. I'm just a little shock up still."  
  
"Well sorry I wasn't at dinner. Sapphire was not going to sleep for anything. I think it is the creepiness of this dungeon."  
  
"I know what you mean." Hermione said looking around the dark place.  
  
"Oh Hermione I found out the most wonderful thing today." Ginny said.  
  
"What?" Hermione asked as she sat on the black leather couch by the fire.  
  
"Well I went to see Poppy because I was feeling a little sick and she told me I'm pregnant."  
  
"OH my gosh that is wonderful."  
  
"I know. Well the only thing is that I just had Sapphire. It will be a bit of a hassle taking care of a newborn baby and being pregnant."  
  
"You'll be fine. Just get a nanny to help while you are pregnant."  
  
"I suppose I can."  
  
"I better get to bed." Hermione said as she stood up.  
  
"Well I'll see you tomorrow." Ginny said as she walked with Hermione to the door. "How long will you be here?"  
  
"I don't know they want me to stay here for my safety. I'm subbing for Flitwick on Friday."  
  
"That's wonderful."  
  
"Well see you tomorrow."  
  
Hermione left and walked though the corridors past the busy and chatty students to Remus' rooms. It was dark. The fire had died and so she knew he had most likey fallen asleep. She lit the fire and she seen Remus asleep on the couch.  
  
~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~  
  
Remus: Kool-io  
  
Sirius: Good  
  
Harry: Loved it.  
  
Nay: Well thanx for your reviews, but what about those ppl out there in FF.net. So I think we should inform them of the review rules.  
  
Sirius: Darn right. So don't talk about Nay[werewolfzangel]. Don't be talking 'bout her grammar. Don't be hatten.  
  
Remus: and NO Flaming. 


	3. Home

Chapter 3 -  
  
Hermione had went in the room and slept very well. At about 6:45 she awoke. She walked into the common room to find Remus reading a book.  
  
"Morning babe." Hermione said as she walked over to the couch and sat next to him.  
  
"Morning sexy." Remus said as he kissed her neck softly.  
  
"Remus." Giggled Hermione.  
  
"So a girl huh. What are we going to name our new edition?" Remus asked.  
  
Hermione sat up. "Well I was thinking Jessica."  
  
"No that's my sisters name."  
  
"Ok what about Jasmine."  
  
"I'm allergic to that flower." Remus said shaking his head. "What about Amy- Sue."  
  
"Eww now way."  
  
"Kayla Ella Lupin it means wise girl."  
  
"It's ok, but I was thinking something like Bernadette Tala, which means Brave wolf or Jahzara Tala, which is blessed wolf princess of humanity."  
  
"Don't like any of those." Remus said.  
  
"How about Sky Nimeesha for sky princess."  
  
"I like Tala Sandra, wolf helper."  
  
"Well it's ok, but not as good as wolf goddess of the sky, which is Tala Ziarre."  
  
"How about Brianna Karah."  
  
"I love it. What does it mean?"  
  
"Strong one's sweet melody."  
  
"I really like it. So Brianna Karah Lupin."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"It's wonderful honey." Hermione said as she leaned on him.  
  
"Perfect." Remus said as she smelled her hair.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Friday soon came around and Hermione was to teach the 1st, 3rd, 5th, and 7th year Charms. Soon it was her last class of the day. She walked into a room of chatty 5th year Ravenclaws and Gryffindors.  
  
"Good Afternoon." Hermione said.  
  
"Good Afternoon Professor." The class said in unison.  
  
"Well I'm not really a Professor so you can call me Madame Lupin." Hermione said as she sat down at the desk.  
  
A girl with brown hair and oval glasses raised her hand.  
  
"Yes." Hermione said.  
  
"Are you Professor Lupin's daughter?" she asked.  
  
"No I'm his wife." Hermione said.  
  
The students began to whisper to one another.  
  
"Ok calm down. Today I've been asked to review summoning charms with you." Hermione said as she took out her wand. "So who could tell me a summoning charm?"  
  
A boy with short dirty blonde hair raised his hand.  
  
"Yes." Hermione called on him.  
  
"Accio." The boy said.  
  
"Good 15 points to Ravenclaw." Hermione had always wanted to do that. "Now for an example of how the charm is to work." Hermione pointed her wand at a quill sitting in front of the boy with the dirty blonde hair. "Accio quill." The quill came flying at Hermione. "Now I want you to summon your quill back."  
  
"Accio quill." The boy said with his wand pointed at his quill. It flew right back into his hands.  
  
"That was really good another 15 points to Ravenclaw."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione came into the room and lied on the couch.  
  
"Long day?" Remus asked.  
  
"Yeah." Hermione said.  
  
"Hello Hermione so nice to see you." Hermione jumped to see Remus's mother Venecia Lupin.  
  
"Oh hello Venecia." Hermione said.  
  
"Morris and I came out to see Remus. I was going to come to the house next week." Venecia said.  
  
"I was going to owl you so we could go to Diagon Alley." Hermione said.  
  
"So Remus tells me that the baby is doing fine. What is the gender and what's the name?" Venecia asked.  
  
"It's a girl and we are naming her Brianna Karah Lupin." Hermione said.  
  
"That is such a beautiful name." Morris said as he walked in the room with Dumbledore. Remus looked just like his father. The only difference is because of Reums' condition he looked very tired.  
  
"So how was it teaching the classes Hermione?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"It was great." Hermione said.  
  
"Well we can have ministry members guard your home if you would like to go home." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Really that would be great."  
  
"I would be glad to stay with you and help out." Venecia said.  
  
"Thank You Venecia." Hermione said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione would be going home on Sunday. Venecia was going to come with her. Hermione walked into her house, which was spotless. She knew it just had to have been the house-elves. After coming in she walked up to the room where the house-elves stayed.  
  
"Hello Miss. Is Miss doing ok now?" asked a little elf named Ezra.  
  
"I'm fine Ezra. Where's your mother?" Hermione asked.  
  
"She is in back Miss. Would you like me to go get her?" Ezra asked.  
  
"Yes." Hermione said as little Ezra rushed away. Then a house-elf wearing a little gray dress came out.  
  
"Greetings Miss. We kept house clean." Said the elf.  
  
"Yes Thank You Valentina." Hermione said.  
  
"Very welcome Miss. We fixed the babies room Miss." Valentina said.  
  
"I'll go see it." Hermione said as she left the room and went to the babies room. The room was beautiful just as Hermione wished.  
  
"Hermione would you like some tea?" asked Venecia from down stairs.  
  
"Yes ma'am." Hermione said as she walked down the stairs.  
  
"Your house-elves kept the house in wonderful order." Venecia said as she made a pot of tea.  
  
"Yes I just went up to the room to thank them." Hermione said. "You have to go and see the baby's room. They did a great job."  
  
"I will."  
  
Hermione sat at the table as Venecia poured Hermione a cup of tea. Venecia then poured herself a cup and sat across from Hermione.  
  
"I'm so happy. This will be my 1st grandchild." Venecia said. "Remington sent an owl yesterday saying that they just found out that Topaz is one month pregnant."  
  
"That's wonderful." Hermione said.  
  
"I know I finally get grandchildren." Venecia said.  
  
"Remus was so overwhelmed when I told him. He actually passed out." Hermione laughed.  
  
"Just like his father did when I told him I was having twins." Venecia said. "Well they don't look like twins at all. Remington looks like me with black hair and Remus looks like his dad with the light brown thin hair."  
  
"I don't think I could deal with 2 kids the same age. I mean I've baby sat and for 2 at the same age would kill me."  
  
"It was hard at first, but soon after I was used to them. Even though Remus and Remington don't get along that great. Remus is more into studying and Remington is more wild. I remember one time they were home for the winter holidays and they were 14 years old. Remington knocked over a class of butterbeer that spilled all over Remus' new book that his dad got him for Christmas. Remus went crazy and went and trashed all of Remington's things that he got from Zonkos and then he sat in his room and cried."  
  
"He cried at 14?"  
  
"Yes, he was pissed of that Remington ruined his favorite book."  
  
"I can't wait to use that one against him."  
  
"Be careful that really gets to him. I actually think that Remus should have been in Ravenclaw because he is so intelligent."  
  
"Lots of people say that about me, but I ended up in Gryffindor."  
  
"Hopefully the baby gets in Ravenclaw."  
  
"Maybe. I better get to bed I'm so tired."  
  
"Let me clean this up." Venecia said as she picked up the tea cups.  
  
"Well Daire can get them." Hermione said as she snapped her fingers and a male house-elf appeared in the room.  
  
"Yes Miss." Daire said.  
  
"Can you clean up the tea cups and the pot?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes Miss." Daire said.  
  
"Thank You." Hermione said before leaving the room.  
  
"Well Good night Venecia." Hermione said. "You can stay in that guest room." Hermione pointed to the door right across from her door.  
  
"Ok Good Night Hermione." Venecia said as she went into the room.  
  
Hermione walked into her bedroom and dressed for bed. She fell asleep once her head hit the pillow.  
  
~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~~~***********~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~  
  
Nay: So How was it?  
  
Sirius: Good.  
  
Remus: Where did I get a twin brother?  
  
Nay: I made him up doo doo.  
  
Hermione: Well I really liked it.  
  
Harry: Yea his parents seem really kewl.  
  
Luna: Ok well I'll do the review rules.  
  
Nay: Go right ahead.  
  
Luna: Don't talk about Nay[werewolfzangel] don't say sh**. . .  
  
Nay/Hermione/Harry: LUNA!  
  
Luna: Sorry. Don't say crap about her grammar or writing style.  
  
Remus: And No Flaming!!!!! 


	4. Life

Chapter 4 -  
  
Hermione awoke early on Wednesday morning ready to start the day. She walked downstairs and made some coffee. She sat at the dining room table with her cup of coffee. She smiled as she felt the baby kick, but then that kick turned into a pain. This was a pain that was sharp and felt like it was piercing though her body. She let out a moan and the pain went away.  
  
"It's nothing." Hermione said to herself as she walked over to the sink to put her coffee cup away, but right when she made it there another pain shot though her body. She gasped and dropped the cup. She did not have her wand to repair it.  
  
"Hermione is that you." Called Venecia from upstairs. Venecia came downstairs to see Hermione gasping in pain. "Come dear sit down." Venecia said as she helped Hemione to the nearest chair.  
  
"It's nothing Venecia I'm fine." Hermione said.  
  
"No I'm going to Floo Remus so he could get to St. Mungos." Venecia said.  
  
"I'm really fine." Hermione said in a gasp of pain.  
  
"No you are having contractions." Venecia said. Then Hermione let out a gasp and water went down her legs. "And your water just broke."  
  
"I'm having the baby?" Hermione said.  
  
"Within the next few hours you will. Let me get you to St. Mungos." Venecia apperated her and Hermione into St. Mungos. They made it to the lady at the front window.  
  
"My daughter-in-law is in labor." Venecia said.  
  
"Her name?" the woman asked.  
  
"Hermione Lupin." Venecia gasped as she supported Hermione.  
  
"Let's get a wheerchair." The woman said and then a wheelchair appeared by Hermione. Venecia helped Hermione into the wheelchair as two healers came out to find Hermione.  
  
"Mrs. Hermione Lupin?"  
  
"Yes." Gasped Hermione.  
  
"Ok we will take you up to labor and delivery. Is your husband or the father here?"  
  
"I'm going to Floo him." Venecia said.  
  
"Well hurry ma'am we think the baby will be arriving within the hour." The healer said.  
  
"Ok I'll go now." Venecia said as she went to the fireplace. She called for Remus, but he was not in his room so she apperated outside the Hogwarts gates. She ran into the castle and to Remus classroom.  
  
"Now what is a boggart?" he asked his 3rd year students.  
  
"It's a damn shapshifter." Venecia said as she rushed into his classroom still in her Pajamas.  
  
The students giggled.  
  
"What mother?" Remus asked quietly.  
  
"Hermione is in labor." Venecia said as she grabbed Remus by the arm.  
  
"Class dismissed we will finish this subject next class." Remus said as Venecia dragged him out the classroom. She made him run as fast as he could outside the Hogwarts gates. They appereated into St. Mungos. Remus ran up to labor and delivery not asking what room Hermione was in. He ran into the first room and luckily it was Hermione.  
  
"Remus oh God I'm in so much pain." Hermione gasped.  
  
"Now Mrs. Lupin we want to you give a good push." The healer said.  
  
Hermione gave a push that came with a gasp of pain. Remus held Hermione's hand and she squeezed it until it turned purple.  
  
"Ouch Hermione your hurting me." Remus said in pain.  
  
"HURTING YOU, HURTING YOU. DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THIS HURTS?!?!" she screamed in pain.  
  
"Sorry take my hand." Remus said as he gave her his hand.  
  
"We can see the head." The healer said. "One or two good pushes will get the baby out. I want you to take a deep breath and push."  
  
Hermione followed directions and pushed. She let out a powerful scream as the baby came out. Then there was a wave of relief as the healer lifted the baby out. There was a small cry. It was the soft, loud, yet wonderful first cry of their baby girl. Hermione was still in pain and she cried, but she was so happy that she smiled. The healer muttered a few spells that cleaned up the baby and she handed the baby wrapped in a pink blanket to Hermione.  
  
"Congratulations Mr. And Mrs. Lupin you are the proud parents of a healthy witch."  
  
"Hermione she looks beautiful." Remus said as he ran his hands over her thin soft hair.  
  
"She looks like you." Hermione said.  
  
"Well yeah."  
  
"But she has my curly hair, but your color hair. She has your eyes."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Remus walked out into the waiting room to get his mom. When he went out his mom was there along with Harry and Libby, Ron and Luna, Severus and Ginny, Dumbledore, McGonagall, and his dad.  
  
"How is she?" Ginny asked.  
  
"She is doing great." Remus explained.  
  
"How's the baby?" McGonagall asked.  
  
"Fine it's a girl." Remus said.  
  
"Name?" Libby asked.  
  
"Brianna Karah Lupin." Remus said.  
  
"That's a beautiful name." Libby said.  
  
"So can we see her?" Harry asked.  
  
"Only 2 at a time." Remus said.  
  
"The grandparents should go first." Dumbledore said.  
  
Venecia and Morris followed Remus into the room where Hermione held a sleeping Brianna.  
  
"She looks wonderful." Venecia said.  
  
"Well son welcome to hell." Morris said.  
  
"Morris!" Venecia said as she hit Morris.  
  
"Well kids are. Having Remus, Remington, and Jessica was too much."  
  
"Oh yes I wanted to tell you that Jessica will be able to come out in a few days." Venecia said.  
  
"I'm so excited I never got to meet Jessica." Hermione said.  
  
"She should have been Remus' twin." Morris said.  
  
"I agree." Venecia said.  
  
"Well I think that Mrs. Lupin needs a rest and so we are asking for no visitors except for the father." A healer said as she came into the room.  
  
"Ok Venecia and Morris could you tell the others that they can come to our house in a few days?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Yes. Bye Remus, Hermione, and baby Brianna." Morris and Venecia said as they left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Remus: That was short.  
  
Nay: I know I did that on purpose.  
  
Sirius: Why?  
  
Nay: I wanted this just to be the birth of the baby.  
  
Luna: That's smart.  
  
Nay: Yes and if you remember I did that in 'Wish That I could Read Your Mind' in the wedding chapter.  
  
Remus: I remember!  
  
Sirius: Rules - Don't talk about Nay or her writing.  
  
Remus: NO FLAMING!!!!!!!! 


	5. How?

A/N: The song 'Angel In My Heart' belongs to Jump5  
  
Chapter 5 -  
  
Hermione was allowed to go home the next day with the baby. Hermione could not help, but sit in the baby's room all day and just watch the baby sleep. She had always wanted to have children.  
  
"Hermione would you like lunch?" Venecia asked as she walked into the baby's room.  
  
"Yes please. You can have an elf bring it to me." Hermione said still looking at her only 3 day old baby sleep. Venecia just smiled and walked over aside Hermione.  
  
"Wonderful feeling isn't it?" asked Venecia.  
  
"The most wonderful." Hermione said with her eyes not leaving the baby.  
  
"It's a wonderful feeling being a mother. Having 3 children I've had my share. You feel like you have to watch their every move and help them be stronger. They are in your protection you feel and that feeling is more when something actually happens." Venecia said softly.  
  
"What do you mean when something happens?" Hermione asked.  
  
"When Remus was bit by a werewolf my heart stopped. I can remember that day so much."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Remington and Remus were supposed to be watching Jessica until they got into a argument. Jessica had wondered into the woods behind out house. Remus went straight to the woods to find her while Remington came to me. It was a full moon. Jessica had been cornered by a werewolf and was screaming for her life. Remus found her and he was attacked by the werewolf. He brought Jessica home in his arms, but he was bleeding really badly on his shoulder. I seen the bite marks and without anyone telling me what happened I knew. Remus was only 8 years old. We took him straight to St. Mungos where he stayed for about 2 weeks in pain. He was able to come home. We made a place for him in the basement for full moons. I would walk by the door in the kitchen and hear him yelling and howling out in pain and it really hurt me because I could not do anything about it." Venecia had began to cry. The tears were running down her face.  
  
"It's ok Venecia." Hermione said as she gave Venecia a hug.  
  
"I know. Remus grew up to be a respectable man who found someone who makes him happy and he is a father now. I never thought it would happen and I thank god it did."  
  
"I thank god too for giving me such a sweet, loving, and caring man as Remus." Hermione smiled. "Lets go have breakfast." Hermione and Venecia went downstairs to eat breakfast.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
On Friday nights Remus would come and stay until Monday morning. Venecia and Morris left after a month and Hermione was alone during the week except when her friends came to visit. Ginny would come by at least 3 times a week. They were both excited that their kids would grow up together. Sapphire was only about a month and a half older than Brianna. Brianna had beautiful light brown hair like her dad, but it was curly like her moms. She had her dad's bright grayish blue eyes.  
  
It was a Friday night and Remus had come home for the weekend to see his wife and daughter.  
  
"Hello honey." Remus said as he walked into the house.  
  
"I've been waiting for you for a long time." Hermione was dressed in navy blue dress robes.  
  
"Ok umm are we going somewhere?" Remus asked.  
  
"I am. Honey I've been stuck in this house for a month and so Ginny has asked me to come to a witch spa with her for the weekend." Hermione said.  
  
"So I'm keeping Brianna?"  
  
"Yes. Now you know there is frozen bottles of milk in the freezer. There is some in the fridge. All her clothes are clean. I bought some more diapers. And you can contact me by Floo at the Witch Winters Spa." Hermione gave Remus a kiss and then she apperated.  
  
"Well then." Remus said. Just then the baby started to cry. He ran upstairs as fast as he could. Brianna was in her crib crying and crying. Remus picked her up and rocker her. "Ahh it that a tired cry, a dirty diaper cry, or a hungry cry?" Remus asked quietly and confused. He rocked her until she fell asleep in his arms. He smiled and held her until he was sure he could put her down. After he crept out the room to go lie down when she started crying again.  
  
Remus ran and picked her up. "Mommy did not say if she feed you or not." Remus held her and went to the fireplace and called for Hermione granger at the Witch Winters Spa.  
  
Hermione's head appeared in the fireplace. "I've only been gone 10 minutes." Hermione said.  
  
"I know, but she is crying and I don't know what to do." Remus said.  
  
"She sounds like she is hungry. Give her a bottle of milk out the refrigerator." Hermione said before disappearing out the fireplace.  
  
"How did she know that?" Remus asked himself as he went and got her a bottle of milk. He gave the baby the milk and she relaxed in his arms. "There we go." Remus said as he smiled down at his one month old baby girl, but just then she spit up on him. The front of his robes was covered with baby throw up. It smelled really bad. After she spit up she fell asleep.  
  
"Now you fall asleep." Remus said as he took her into her room and put her in the crib.  
  
He walked into his bedroom and pulled out some clean robes. He took his robes into the bathroom and took a shower. After changing he went down to the fireplace.  
  
"Severus Snape, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Remus said into the fireplace.  
  
"Yes Lupin." Severus said.  
  
"Hermione left me here alone with Brianna and I have the slightest idea of what to do. You spend lots of time with your baby. What do I do when she cries?"  
  
"Well Lupin it depends on why she is crying. Sometimes they just want attention, they want food, their need their diapers changed, they are tired, or just feel like crying."  
  
"How do I know?"  
  
"Just try and give her a bottle if she doesn't take it."  
  
"She's not hungry."  
  
"Check is her diaper is clean or rock her."  
  
"Well Hermione will be gone all weekend."  
  
"I know she went with Ginny."  
  
"Do you have your baby?"  
  
"Yes she is here with me. Also Brianna just needs time to get used to you. Once she knows you she will not cry as much unless she needs something."  
  
"Thanks because I'm totally lost."  
  
"You are smart Lupin. You'll be fine."  
  
"Thank you very much Severus, bye."  
  
"Your Welcome."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Remus did what Severus told him for the rest of Friday night. He put on some pajamas and went to sleep. At 2:48am he awoke to hear a loud cry coming from Brianna's room. Remus dragged himself out of bed and into Brianna's room where she was in her crib crying. He figured out that her diaper was dirty because he could smell it. This was not problem because he had changed her diaper before.  
  
"Now your clean. So go to sleep please." Remus said as he rocked her in his arms. Remus had not sung in years. The last time he sung a song he was about 20 years old. He thought of singing and sung her a song.  
  
heard a whisper that touched deep inside my soul  
Like some familiar melody  
A hidden chapter from a story left untold  
I gotta feeling, I could believe in  
  
There is an angel in my heart  
Feels like I'm guided by a candle in the dark  
It's taken all this time  
To finally find out what I could never see  
You were there for me  
Now there is no doubt that there will always be  
An angel in my heart  
  
You were the friend, you were the one I could confide in  
You gave me strength that I could never find  
Deep emotions that I've always been denying  
I believe in, it's so close now, it's you that  
I'm feeling  
  
There is an angel in my heart  
Feels like I'm guided by a candle in the dark  
It's taken all this time  
To finally find out what I could never see  
You were there for me  
Now there is no doubt that there will always be  
An angel in my heart  
  
Finally found what I've been searching for  
(All my life)  
It was right before my eyes  
Oh, you are my angel  
I know you'll always be there  
You are my one and only angel  
  
To finally find what I could never see  
(You were there for me)  
Now there is no doubt that there will always be  
An angel in my heart  
  
When Remus was done singing Brianna was fast asleep in his arms. He smiled and put her down in her crib.  
  
"That was beautiful." Said a voice behind him. He looked around to see someone he had not seen in over 20 years. Her name was Daisy Johnson. When he was in school she was in Ravenclaw. They dated for 2 years and then about 3 weeks before Lily and James were killed they broke up.  
  
"Daisy what are you doing here? How did you find my house?" Remus asked.  
  
"Well I've been looking for you for about 20 years. I looked you up."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"I see you've settled down. How many kids do you have?"  
  
"Just this one. I've only been married about 2 years."  
  
"Two years wow. What's her name?"  
  
"Hermione."  
  
"I seen pictures down stairs she looks young."  
  
"She is."  
  
"How old?"  
  
"20."  
  
"Well well Remus."  
  
"So what do you want?"  
  
"You."  
  
"Come again."  
  
"Remus Lupin I want you." She said as she walked over to him. She gave him a long passionate kiss that he did not break. He put his arms around her. "I've missed you so much Remus."  
  
"I've missed you."  
  
Remus lead her to his bedroom. They made out and then some.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Remus awoke with his arms around Daisy. Daisy smiled at him and kissed him. Remus turned around to get out of bed when he seen a crying Hermione sitting in the chair next to the bed.  
  
"I know that you really love me." Hermione said as she walked out of the room.  
  
"Please Hermione wait!" he yelled as he jumped out of bed and threw on a bath robe.  
  
"Forget about her Remus!" Daisy yelled as Remus ran after Hermione who was gathering up the babies things. Remus grabbed Hermione by the arm. He wrapped his hands around her waist.  
  
"LET GO OF ME!" screamed Hermione. "I thought you loved me!"  
  
"I do."  
  
"You apparently don't"  
  
"Please Hermione. I'm really sorry about that."  
  
"Screw you. It's completely over." Hermione said as she grabbed the baby and apperated.  
  
"Oh no." Remus said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Remus: What the hell was that?!?!?!  
  
Hermione: I know.  
  
Sirius: That was crap  
  
Nay: I'm sorry it just seemed something to do.  
  
Remus: Are they going to get back together.  
  
Nay: Of course I just won't tell you when.  
  
Sirius: You suck.  
  
Nay: Cut that crap out.  
  
Remus: Ok ppl in reviewing tell Nay what you think.  
  
Harry: And No Flaming!!!!! 


	6. Mistake

Chapter 6 -  
  
Hermione had gone to Harry's place. Libby was in the kitchen when she heard a CRACK in the living room. She thought it was Harry and so she walked out into the living room to great him, but instead it was a crying Hermione holding a crying Brianna.  
  
"Hermione what's wrong?" Libby asked.  
  
Hermione sat down on the couch. "Remus. . .Remus. . .he. . . .he. . ."  
  
"He what?" Libby asked as she took Brianna from Hermione and rocked her in her arms.  
  
"He cheated in me." Hermione burst out before going into hard tears.  
  
"Oh now Hermione." Libby said as she rocked Brianna to sleep. "I'll put Brianna upstairs." Libby said as she took Brianna upstairs. Libby and Harry were expecting a baby and so they had already designed a bedroom. Libby put Brianna in the crib they had for their baby.  
  
Hermione was still on the couch in tears. Harry had come home to find Hermione on the couch crying. "Hermione it's fine. Everything will be ok." Harry said as he held Hermione. Harry seen Libby walking down the stairs and he got up and walked to her. "What happened?" whispered Hermione.  
  
"Remus cheated on her." Whispered Libby.  
  
"What the -"  
  
"Harry!"  
  
"I'm going over there." Harry said and then he apperated to Hermione's house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Remus!" Harry yelled as he apperated into their living room.  
  
"He's upstairs." Daisy said as she walked out the kitchen.  
  
"So you're the slut?"  
  
"Excuse me."  
  
"You heard me you whore."  
  
Harry walked upstairs to see Remus sitting on the bed crying.  
  
"I didn't mean too." Remus said as he looked up at Harry.  
  
"How could you hurt Hermione like that?"  
  
"I don't know what happened. Something came over me."  
  
"Correct something did." Daisy said as she walked into the room.  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked.  
  
"I used a powerful love potion." Daisy said.  
  
"I never drunk anything." Remus said.  
  
"You tasted it on my lips. You see I drunk a love potion and then I mixed it into my lip gloss so when I kissed you. Of course you would be taken over." Daisy explained.  
  
"So you poisoned me into sleeping with you!" Remus yelled.  
  
"Yep. And I got him just like I've always wanted him." Daisy laughed.  
  
"Wait until I tell Hermione." Harry said.  
  
"No you won't." Daisy went to take out her wand, but Harry was too quick. He froze Daisy dead in her tracks.  
  
"Thank god for muggle tape recorders." Harry said as he took a tape recorder out his pocket and turned it off.  
  
"Thank you Harry so much." Remus said as they both apperated to Harry's house.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Hermione said coldly.  
  
"Harry has something to prove I didn't do anything." Remus said.  
  
Harry turned on the tape.  
  
*TAPE*  
  
"Remus!"  
  
"He's upstairs."  
  
"So you're the slut?"  
  
"Excuse me."  
  
"You heard me you whore."  
  
[crying]  
  
"I didn't mean too."  
  
"How could you hurt Hermione like that?"  
  
"I don't know what happened. Something came over me."  
  
"Correct something did."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I used a powerful love potion."  
  
"I never drunk anything."  
  
"You tasted it on my lips. You see I drunk a love potion and then I mixed it into my lip gloss so when I kissed you. Of course you would be taken over."  
  
"So you poisoned me into sleeping with you!"  
  
"Yep. And I got him just like I've always wanted him."  
  
"Wait until I tell Hermione."  
  
"No you won't."  
  
"Thank god for muggle tape recorders."  
  
*End of TAPE*  
  
"You never." Hermione said.  
  
"I never." Remus said. Remus through his arms around Hermione and Hermione cried in his arms.  
  
~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~~  
  
Remus: That was intresting.  
  
Sirius: Yet short.  
  
Nay: I know I know. I'm sleeping so do the rules.  
  
Hermione: No talking about Nay. And no flaming.  
  
Nay: I will be slowing down cause I start school on Tuesday. Sorryz 


	7. Birthday

Chapter 7 -  
  
That part of Remus and Hermione's marriage was healed. They went on with love and life even though Daisy would sent owls every now and then. Some of the owls would have spells to try and make Remus leave Hermione, but Hermione was greatly skilled and would reverse the spells. Now it was a week before Brianna's 1st birthday. Brianna had become a daddy's girl.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
It was a hot July day and Hermione and Ginny went off to Diagon Alley. Remus sat at home watching Brianna who was trying to walk.  
  
"You almost had it. Come to daddy." Remus said as he stood on the other side of Brianna's room waiting for her to walk to him. Brianna had grown up a lot. Her hair was to her shoulders and straight. She had the sweet warm smile that her dad had.  
  
"Da!" laughed Brianna as she tried to walk towards him.  
  
"Yeah you got it baby." Remus said as Brianna slowly walked toward him. Once she got grip of what she was doing she ran to into Remus' open arms. "You got it. Now you gotta show mommy when she gets home."  
  
"Di it!" screamed Brianna.  
  
"Yeah you did it."  
  
"I happ."  
  
"You're happy."  
  
"Ya-Ya."  
  
Brianna smiled at her daddy and started to jump up and down until she fell on her butt. She started to giggle. Remus tickled her as she lay upon the floor in laughter.  
  
"Da-Da-Da DADDY!"  
  
"Yes baby." Remus said as he picked Brianna up who was still in a fit of giggles.  
  
"I see you are having fun Lupin." Severus said as he stood in the doorway of Brianna's room holding Sapphire's hand. Sapphire looked a lot like her mom. Her hair was bright red, but she had the cold black eyes like her dad. She had freckles and a long nose.  
  
"Hi Hi." Brianna said.  
  
"Hi Hi." Sapphire said as she let go of her dad's hand and walked over to Brianna.  
  
"What brings you 2 here?" Remus asked.  
  
"Ginny went to pick up some things for Sapphire's birthday." Severus said.  
  
"DADDY MIC MIC!" yelled Brianna as she pointed to her mouth.  
  
"Ok honey. Sapphire do you want some milk?" Remus asked.  
  
"No No." Sapphire said.  
  
Remus summoned a bottle of milk from the kitchen and handed it to Brianna who took it and drank down the whole bottle in a matter of minutes.  
  
"Did you hear about Dumbledore?" Severus asked.  
  
"Yeah. McGonagall will be the Headmistress. I wonder who will be the Deputy Headmaster or Mistress." Remus said.  
  
"I am." Severus said.  
  
"You are."  
  
"Yes McGonagall sent me an owl this morning asking me to be."  
  
"Congrats."  
  
"The only thing is that they need a new Transfiguration Professor."  
  
"If we didn't have Brianna or if she was older Hermione would have taken that position."  
  
"Ginny wants to, but she doesn't know where to have Sapphire go."  
  
"Hermione wants to be with Brianna more and so she is quitting her job at the Ministry and is going to work for the Daily Prophet because she can work out of the house."  
  
"Ginny still is thinking about a job, but I told her it was ok if she didn't get one. She is too busy taking care of Sapphire and Amethyst."  
  
"Hermione is trying to save enough money to open up a bookshop. She wants to open it in Hogsmedge since the bookstore there closed."  
  
"I wish her luck she is very passionate about books and I'm sure that will come true."  
  
"Daddy ca Anna stay wit us?" Sapphire asked.  
  
"Remus can Brianna spend the night with Sapphire tonight?" Severus asked.  
  
"Yeah that would be great. I can make reservations for Hermione and myself to go out to dinner tonight. Do you want to go with Sapphire, Brianna?" Remus asked.  
  
"Ya." Brianna said  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
It was now September and it was the weekend of Brianna's first birthday. They had invited everyone they could think of. Hermione's cousins Sarah and Betty came. Harry and Libby came with their 3 month old baby James. Ron and Luna came. Luna was pregnant and expecting twins a boy and a girl. Ginny, Severus, Sapphire, and their new 4 month old baby girl Amethyst came. They also invited all the Hogwarts professers and Remus' family.  
  
"You look very pretty Brianna." Remus sister Jessica said.  
  
"Tanki Aunt Jessi." Brianna said. Jessica gave Brianna a box that was covered in pretty broomstick designed gift wrap. Brianna ran to Hermione who was talking to Professor McGonagall. "Mommy yluck." Brianna held up the box to Hermione could see it.  
  
"It's pretty. Go put it with the other presents." Hermione said and Brianna ran off to put away the other presents.  
  
"She seems very smart." Professor McGonagall said.  
  
"I know. Well she hangs out with me all day." Hermione said.  
  
"I can absolutely tell. Hermione I've been wanted to find out if you will take my old position. We just have a stand in for now." McGonagall said.  
  
"I really want to stay home with Brianna." Hermione said.  
  
"I understand."  
  
"Hermione would you like to start the cake now?" Remus asked.  
  
"In about 15 minutes." Hermione said.  
  
"Mommy where Anana is?" Brianna asked.  
  
"She's in the house, but we have to get ready to eat cake." Hermione said.  
  
"O-Tay. I play wit Phire." Brinna said as she ran over to where the kids were playing.  
  
Hermione found Venecia who was getting everything ready for the cake.  
  
"Thank you so much Venecia." Hermione said.  
  
"No problem." Venecia said. "Go call everyone over here."  
  
"Ok." Hermione walked over to the kids and picked up Brianna. "Everyone go to the patio to sing Happy Birthday and have cake."  
  
Hermione carried Brianna to the patio and everyone else followed. There was a candle that was shaped like the number one on the cake. The cake was chocolate with strawberry frosting, which was Brianna's favorite cake.  
  
Venecia lit the candle with her wand and everyone started to sing.  
  
'Happy Birthday to you Happy Birthday to you Happy Birthday dear Brianna Happy Birthday to you'  
  
"Ya!" Brianna said as she clapped her hands and then tried to blow the candle out. Remus helped and it went out. "Cake, Cake." Chanted Brianna.  
  
Brianna helped Hermione cut the cake. They put Brianna into a high chair to eat her cake. She was covered in cake when Hermione came to check on her. Hermione used a quick cleaning spell to clean Brianna.  
  
Everyone settled at a table in the garden to watch Brianna open her presents. Hermione and Remus helped her open the gifts. She got a set of dress robes from Venecia and Morris with matching pointed hats. The Hogwarts Professor bought her some books about magic that were for toddlers. Hermione bought her some toys and a few things for her hair. The Potters got them a photo album to put the pictures of Brianna's party in and a toy snitch. Luna gave her a jar of some strange magical creature. Jessica bought her a teddy bear that could tell things that would happen in the future, but it only would tell things a week in the future. Ron gave her some kid toddler size quidditch robes.  
  
About time the party was over at 8 o'clock that evening Brianna was asleep. Hermione put her in bed and went to help the house-elves clean up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione was now working for the Daily Prophet as a reporter. Most of her stories had been front page headlines. One day the sports reporter was put in St. Mungos and so Hermione had to do a sports story. Luckily her story was to interview the Keeper of the Swiftly Sweepers and it was Ron.  
  
"Hey Mione." Ron said.  
  
"Hey Ron, I have to write an article and you are who I'm supposed to interview." Hermione said.  
  
"Cooli go ahead." Ron said.  
  
"Untle Ron!" yelled Brianna as she ran into the living room.  
  
"Hey Bri Bri." Ron said as he picked Brianna up.  
  
"Well first question, How do you fell about the up coming season?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I feel great. We did ok last season, but we all have practiced and worked on our weak areas." Hermione used a object that was like Rita Seekers Quick- Quills pad, but this wrote the truth.  
  
"It is hard to have Quiddich business and juggle a family life?"  
  
"At times my wife gets irritated that I'm gone much, but she understands what this is my job."  
  
"If you could have any other job what would it be?"  
  
"I'd want to work for the Ministry of Magic in the Department of Mysteries."  
  
"Is there anything we can expect in the upcoming season?"  
  
"Just us working harder than we have and winning more."  
  
"Win, Win, Win." Chanted Brianna.  
  
"Yeah Win." Ron said.  
  
"Ok I just have to write my article." Hermione said.  
  
"So how's Remus?"  
  
"He's doing great. He just left this morning back to the school. I bought that space in Hogsmedge where the book store was and I'm going to re-open it so he is looking for us a house in or right outside Hogsmedge."  
  
"I always knew you'd own your own bookstore. What are you going to name it?"  
  
"I was thinking of Lupin Books or Brianna Books."  
  
"Bri Bri." Changed Brianna.  
  
"Yeah Brianna Books." Hermione said. "So Ron are you excited to be a dad?"  
  
"Yeah, but I'm kinda scared."  
  
"Don't be. Believe me Luna is more nervous than you."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Luna: Ya Darn Skippy I'm more nervous.  
  
Nay: Luna get over it.  
  
Sirius: I loved that chapter.  
  
Hermione: Happy Birthday to Brianna.  
  
Nay: Yeah.  
  
Remus: Now the rules.  
  
Sirius: Don't talk about grammar or Nay.  
  
Remus: No Flaming! 


	8. Bite: Part 1

Chapter 8: Part One -  
  
Hermione sat reading a book while Brianna played around the living room. Brianna never did anything she was not supposed to do. Hermione was so happy that she never had to watch Brianna much because Brianna was such a good girl. Lucky for Hermione and Remus lycanthropy can only sometimes be transferred from parent to child. When Brianna was born there was only a 4% chance that she would be a werewolf. There were traces of lycanthropy in her blood, but it was serious enough that she would transform.  
  
The only thing that happed on a full moon was that Brianna would stay up all night crying. She wasn't enough werewolf in her that she would transform into a dangerous blood thirsty creature, just a big cry baby. The day after his transformation Remus would come home to rest. That day the house was quiet from Remus sleeping and Brianna was also asleep from crying all night.  
  
It was a Thursday night and that night was also a full moon. Hermione put Brianna in bed about 7:30 that night and she went downstairs so straighten out the house. She sat on the couch and took out a book after cleaning. After 45 minutes of reading Hermione fell fast asleep. The clock struck midnight and cries eruped from Brianna's bedroom.  
  
"Miss the young Miss is crying." Eloise the newest house-elf said. They had hired Eloise when Valentina died from old age. That day when they found that Valentina had died Hermione was in the worst of conditions. Hermione really cared for Valentina and it broke Hermione's heart when she died.  
  
"Thank You El." Hermione said barely awake. Then the cries grew louder and Hermione was completely awake. She rushed upstairs to Brianna's room. Brianna was in her crib lying down, but she was kicking and screaming. Hermione picked Brianna up and held her as she cried. Brianna was still screaming. Then out of no where Brianna bit Hermione's finger.  
  
"Ahh." Hermione let out a scream. She looked to see Brianna's mouth dripping with her blood. There Hermione say Brianna had fangs. They were small and sharp. 'Oh no' was what was running though Hermione's head. "Ezra!" Hermione called and a little house-elf appeared in the room.  
  
"Yes Miss." Ezra said.  
  
"Hold Brianna for me." Hermione said as she handed Brianna to Ezra. Ezra mostly helped with taking care of Brianna since she was so good with the baby.  
  
Hermione ran into the study and threw some Floo Powder into the fireplace. "Severus Snape Hogwarts!" Hermione yelled into the fireplace. Then a sleepy looking Ginny was in the fireplace.  
  
"Is there a reason you need my husband." Ginny said.  
  
"Yes I need to speak with him about some potions." Hermione said as she was freaking out and holding part of her sleeve over the stinging bite. Ginny left to get Severus. Then a few minutes later a shirtless Snape was in the fireplace. 'He looks pretty good.' Hermione thought. He was nice sculpted abs with a hot tight six pack. His hair was pulled back and he was wearing black PJ pants (like we didn't know they were black. Lol).  
  
"Good evening Hermione. What can I help you with?" Severus asked.  
  
"I need a light dosage of wolfsbane and a strong dosage of that potion that you can take directly after you are bitten by a werewolf." Hermione said.  
  
"I gave your husband his wolfsbane. I though he was in his office and why do you need that other potion."  
  
"The wolfsbane is for Brianna because her symptoms are very strong tonight and she bit me really good."  
  
"I can get you the wolfsbane now and it will take me about an hour to make you the other potion."  
  
"Well can you come over here now." Hermione said desperately.  
  
"Yes I'll be over in about 5 minutes." Severus said before his head left the fireplace.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione sat down in the study still holding her hand and Severus apperated into the study. "Here is the wolfsbane." Severus said as he handed her a vile. Hermione walked down to the kitchen and got a baby bottle. She put in some milk and then poured in the vile of wolfsbane. She walked up to the baby's room and gave the bottle to Ezra to give the baby. About 15 minutes later the baby had calmed down and fell asleep.  
  
"How's the potion coming?" Hermione asked as she walked into the study. Severus had set up a cauldron on Remus' desk.  
  
"Ok. It should be ready in about 40 minutes."  
  
"Thank you so much." Hermione said as she preformed a few healing spells on her hand. The pain was too much. It felt as if someone had thrown her whole body into a pile of nails. She let out a few moans as she preformed the spells since the pain was too much.  
  
"Everything will be alright." Severus said as he watched Hermione.  
  
"Well I know her bite was not powerful enough to turn me into a full werewolf if the potion does not work."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Remus: Hey why'd you stop.  
  
Nay: Because that was just part one.  
  
Sirius: Interesting.  
  
Hermione: Very.  
  
Nay: Will ya'll just shut-up so I can get though the review rules.  
  
Sirius: I wanna say the rules. No talking about the story, Nay, or her grammar.  
  
Remus: And NO FLAMING! 


	9. Charm

Chapter 9 -  
  
Severus was able to treat Hermione with the potion. Once it touched her tongue pain shot up though her body, but as she finished there was a smooth feeling of relief. Severus ordered a house-elf to watch over Hermione for the next day or two. He was to inform Remus in the morning. Remus came home completely worried about Hermione, but extremely tired. Hermione slept all day along with Remus and Brianna. The house-elves just checked up so many hours. Severus came back the next day and informed Hermione that he would bring some wolfsbane for her and Brianna by the next full moon and he would have Ginny come to observed Hermione's behavior.  
  
Brianna was such a good girl otherwise her wolfish behavior, but she was well mannered. Remus and Hermione were invited to an important meeting with Dumbledore.  
  
"Professor we're here." Remus said as they sat in chairs in front of Dumbledore's desk.  
  
"Ahh yes." Dumbledore said as he walked down from a staircase.  
  
"What did you need us for?" Remus asked.  
  
"Well Voldemort is making more threats and they are getting more violent. I'm asking that you use the Fidelius Charm." Dumbledore said.  
  
"But that is the Charm that Lily and James used." Remus said.  
  
"I know and I'd like you two to use it. All you need is the secret keeper. Otherwise I have everything set up." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Remus is their anyone you'd like to be secret keeper?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I was going to let you choose." Remus said.  
  
"Well I was thinking Luna." Hermione said.  
  
"Ok." Remus said.  
  
"Well we will have to contact Mrs. Weasley and get everything set up. I have a house for you two to stay in Godrics Hollow and don't worry it is far from the one Lily and James used."  
  
"So we are going to stay in the safe house until when?" Remus asked.  
  
"I don't know." Dumbledore said, "Well we know for a fact he is after Hermione just to kill her for being a muggle born. He is attemping to get all dark creatures to join him and that means werewolves and so Remus he is after you and Brianna." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Brianna." Sniffed Hermione. She held a sleeping Brianna in her arms. "But she is only half werewolf."  
  
"It doesn't matter to him as long as he can get some power." Dumbledore said. "I want you two to go to this place written on this piece of paper. There are already clothes there for all of you."  
  
The paper was handed to Remus. He showed Hermione.  
  
'Number 19 Azli Road, Godrics Hollow.'  
  
Once they read it Dumbledore took the paper and burned it. Hermione and Remus apperated along with little Brianna to the house at 19 Azli Road. The house looked kind of like the teachers rooms at Hogwarts just in form of a house. There was a room for the baby and Hermione put Brianna in the crib.  
  
Remus sat in the study reading a book when Dumbledore came with Luna.  
  
"We are ready to do the charm." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Ok let me call Hermione." Remus said. He walked to the stairs and Hermione was walking out the baby's room.  
  
"Dumbledore is here to do the charm." Remus said.  
  
"Already." Hermione said as she walked down the stairs with Remus.  
  
"Ok well Hermione you stand with Remus in front of Luna." Dumbledore said.  
  
Remus and Hermione stood in front of Luna. Dumbledore took out his wand and said, "Fedilusnitx." There was a flash of orange light and then a circle appeared around Remus and Hermione, "That light around both of you is Brianna." Then with another wave of his wand he said, "Fedilusnitz." Then two separate circles appeared around Remus and Hermione. Luna's hands were attached to the circles and her eyes were completely white.  
  
"Fedilusnito." Then the lights left and Luna took a minute to go back to normal.  
  
"Was that it?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes." Dumbledore said, "Luna just can't tell anyone where you are and you will be completely protected from Voldemort."  
  
"Ok well let's hope it works." Remus said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione: wow  
  
Sirius: I know shocking.  
  
Nay: shut-up.  
  
Remus: It was short.  
  
Nay: Don't you think I know that. This and that last chapter will be the shortest ones. I promise!!!!!  
  
Sirius: That better be a promise.  
  
Remus: Yeah ok NO Flaming!!!!!!!! 


	10. Halloween

A/N: Well I have been receiving questions on why Hermione choose Luna to be their secret keeper. Let's do a scan though to figure this out.  
  
Ginny is Severus wife. Severus is a Death-Eater spy for Dumbledore.  
  
Harry, hello he is Harry Potter who Voldemort is totally after.  
  
Ron, well he is kind of dopy to me to ever be anyone's secret keeper and he is totally Harry's best friend who will be helping fight Voldemort.  
  
Dumbledore well he is running the Order and has too much on his hands.  
  
Hogwarts teachers have too much on their hands.  
  
Remus' parents well they are just not up to it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione was going crazy just sitting in that house all day. Brianna was doing perfectly fine and Remus missed teaching with all his heart. Luna was the only person who was allowed to drop by.  
  
"Mione what's up?" Remus asked as he came into the family room with a slice of pie for himself and Hermione.  
  
"Ok." Hermione said as she sat reading a book, which happened to be 'Hogwarts: A History'.  
  
"Pie Daddy Pie." Brianna said as she walked to Remus.  
  
"No this is mommy's pie." Remus said. "Mione I brought you some pie." He handed the pie to a reading Hermione.  
  
"Ok." Hermione said as she took the pie from Remus.  
  
"Hermione Jessi-Anne Granger-Lupin will you say more than one word to me I can't take it!" yelled Remus.  
  
"Why are you yelling?!" screamed Hermione as she threw her book down and threw the plate of pie across the room. The plate hit the wall and the pie smashed against the wall and the plate broke into many small pieces.  
  
"Hermione what has gotten into you!" yelled Remus.  
  
"Nothing it's you." Hermione said.  
  
"Me what have I done?" Remus asked.  
  
"Just you being you." Hermione said as she walked toward the stairs. "I hate you!" she yelled before she walked up the stairs.  
  
"What do you mean?" Remus asked as he ran up the stairs after her.  
  
"I don't even know why I married you." Hermione said.  
  
"Hermione what is wrong? You are going crazy in here."  
  
"I want to get house of this damn house!"  
  
"I know. It's ok." Remus said as he held a crying Hermione in his arms.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean what I said."  
  
"Don't worry. It's fine, I know."  
  
"Mommy!, Daddy!" Screamed Brianna from downstairs.  
  
"Oh gosh we left her. I'll get her." Remus said as she sprinted down the stairs.  
  
Remus ran downstairs to find a dementor in the family room going toward a crying Brianna. Remus took his wand out his robe pocket and thought of the day he married Hermione and the day Brianna was born. "Expeto Patronum!" he yelled as silver mist shot from his wand and a silver wolf ran around the dementor. The dementor disappeared all of a sudden. He ran to Brianna and picked her up. He rocked her as she cried.  
  
"Honey what happened?" asked Hermione as she ran down the stairs.  
  
"A dementor was in here."  
  
"Oh my we have to contact Dumbledore." Hermione said.  
  
"No need to." Said the voice of Dumbledore. They turned to the fireplace to see Dumbledore.  
  
"What is going on?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well Voldemort along with a few death-eaters tortured Luna until she told. After they used an array of unforgivables and she sadly to say has. . ."  
  
"No she can't be dead." Hermione said.  
  
"No she has been tortured into well lets just say she is in St. Mungos." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Oh no." Remus said.  
  
"I have a new place for you to stay and you need a new secret keeper." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Not again." Hermione said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There they were again sitting in Dumbledore's office waiting to know what to do first. Brianna sat again playing with Fwakes.  
  
"Well the new house we wanted to be further so it's in America." Dumbledore said.  
  
"All the way there." Hermione said.  
  
"Professor if you haven't noticed by Hermione and I both have jobs." Remus said.  
  
"I understand and I've worked everything out." Dumbledore said.  
  
"So now we need a new secret keeper." Hermione groaned in frustration.  
  
"I was thinking and I would want to take on the pleasure of being your secret keeper just to make it easier." Dumbledore suggested.  
  
"Yeah." Remus said.  
  
"Ok well let's go to the house." Dumbledore handed them a piece of paper.  
  
' 1984 Georgia Street, Vallejo[oh yeah go V-Town: My home town] California, United States.'  
  
The apperated to the house in Vallejo, California. It was a small one family house. There were two bedrooms, a living room, one bathroom, kitchen, family room, and small office. Hermione sat on the couch with Brianna in her arms.  
  
"Pretty Fishy." Brianna said as she pointed to a fish bowl that has small goldfish.  
  
"Yeah." Hermione said.  
  
As they did the time before Dumbledore preformed the charm. After that long day Hermione was completely tired, but she was glad that they were granted permission to leave the house. Since they were so far away they were able to leave the house, but only stay inside the city. They had to use a muggle invention to stay in touch call a cell phone. Luckily Hermione knew how to work one and helped Remus learn.  
  
Remus and Hermione when straight to sleep once they hit the pillows. Brianna sat on the bed with her mommy and daddy. She played with her teddy bear that Hermione had charmed to talk with Brianna. Remus hated the bear because it scared him and he felt that Brianna would go crazy from talking to a teddy bear.  
  
Brianna climbed up and sat on her daddy and giggled. Remus was snoring and Brianna thought it was the funniest thing. She started to hop up and town. After getting bored she went over to her mommy and started to play with her mommy's curly hair. Brianna always thought that it was interesting.  
  
"Bear, Bear ylook mommy hair." Brianna said.  
  
"It must be really nice Brianna."  
  
"It pretty."  
  
"I must be."  
  
Brianna soon started back to her daddy and sat on him again.  
  
"Daddy up!" yelled Brianna as she nudged Remus. "Up Up." She said. She looked at her daddy sleeping and got closer to his face and took her hand and squeezed his nose.  
  
"Ughh." Coughed Remus. He opened his eyes to see Brianna giggling.  
  
"What Bri?" he asked.  
  
"It up times." Brianna said.  
  
"Not now baby." Remus said.  
  
Brianna took her finger and stuck it up his nose.  
  
"Brianna please stop it." Remus said.  
  
"It up times!" yelled Brianna.  
  
"Hermione." Remus said as he started to nudge her.  
  
"What." Moaned Hermione.  
  
"Could you put Brianna in bed?"  
  
"You." Hermione said.  
  
"Hermione I'm really tired."  
  
"I am to." Hermione said.  
  
"Ughh." Growled Remus. "Please."  
  
"No Remus your up so why don't you." Hermione said before drifting back to sleep.  
  
"Anna baby please go to sleep ok." Remus said sleepily as he fell back asleep.  
  
Brianna sat with her eyes fixed upon her dad. She looked at him and crossed her arms with a little pout. She really wanted to go play, but nobody would play with her. She began to cry.  
  
"Ughh Remus I thought you were putting her to sleep." Hermione said as she sat up and picked up a little crying Brianna. "Ok Bri-Bri go to sleep."  
  
"I wan play!" cried Brianna.  
  
"Not now baby, maybe later. It's nap time. Remember after nap time you get a pudding snack." Hermione said as Brianna stopped crying as she heard the word 'pudding'.  
  
"Pudd-Pudd." Brianna cheered.  
  
"Yes after your nap." Hermione said as she lied Brianna back down. She fell asleep at once.  
  
Hermione lied back down and went to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Those few weeks were ok. Remus had stayed in the office for his transformation. Serverus had given Hermione the instructions for making wolfsbane. She made some for Remus and Brianna. Brianna stayed asleep through the whole night after taking wolfsbane. Hermione sat with Remus during his transformation since with the wolfsbane he was in his right mind.  
  
Hermione and Remus would take Brianna to a local park called Blue Rock Springs. Brianna enjoyed playing and feeding the ducks. One day they took her to the Halloween Fright Fest at Six Flags Marine World. She had so much fun.  
  
They took her to the theme park for the Halloween thing on the day before Halloween. The next night Halloween Hermione and Remus took Brianna trick or treating. She was a fairy princess. Remus and Hermione watched her run ahead and say.  
  
"Tick o Teet." At every door she went to.  
  
Hermione and Remus held hands and walked. They looked like a happy family taking their kid trick or treating for the first time.  
  
"ylook candy mommy, daddy." Brianna said happily.  
  
"I know." Hermione said.  
  
"Look at that slut." Said the voice that sounded like some teen age girls.  
  
"I know that guy looks like her dad." Another girl said.  
  
"I saw them kiss on the other street." The first voice said.  
  
"No way that is so gross. Who would kiss a man that old." Said a third voice.  
  
"I dunno." The 2nd voice said.  
  
Hermione and Remus continued to walk and ignore the voices. They stopped at Brianna ran up to another house. Remus had his arms around Hermione. Hermione smiled as Brianna ran back and forth from houses.  
  
Remus smelled her hair. "I see you used Berry Blend shampoo." She said softly.  
  
"I know that you love when I use that one." She said. Remus gave her a kiss and held his arms around her. He gave her a soft kiss on the neck when yelling erupted.  
  
"Youse a hoe!" yelled the teenage girls.  
  
Remus turned around to see the girls. He looked at them in anger.  
  
"Remus don't." Hermione said.  
  
"What the hell is your problem using that language toward your elders." Remus said.  
  
"It looks like she doesn't care who her elders are unless she can get some." A girl dressed as Britney Spears said.  
  
"Excuse me?" Hermione asked as she flung around to see that girl.  
  
"You must be a hooker huh slut?" asked a girl dressed like Missy Eliot.  
  
"Will you refraim from talking about my wife." Remus said.  
  
"Damn she's a gold-digger." The last girl who was dressed like a beauty queen said.  
  
"Let's go Remus." Hermione said.  
  
"As you wish my love." Remus said as he grabbed Hermione and Brianna's hand. They walked a few blocks so they were away from those girls.  
  
They stayed out for about 30 more minutes before Brianna started to whine. They went home and Brianna sat on the floor emptying her bag of candy. She started to hop happily at all the candy she had.  
  
"Hey that's Hedwig." Hermione said as she walked over to the window to see a snowy owl outside the window.  
  
Hermione leg Hedwig in and Hedwig wanted Hermione to take the letter immediately.  
  
"Calm down." Hermione said she he took the letter and read it.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" she screamed as she started to jump up and down.  
  
"What?" Remus asked.  
  
"VOLDEMORT IS DEAD FOR GOOD!" she screamed.  
  
"Oh my gosh It has been exactly 20 years since the murder of Lily and James." Remus said.  
  
"I know. This is wonderful." She screamed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Remus: oh yeah uh huh. [does happy dance]  
  
Hermione: shake ur booty he's dead oh yeah.  
  
Harry: And the entire honor is to me. [bows]  
  
Nay: But there is still danger.  
  
Sirius: What kind?  
  
Nay: I'm not telling.  
  
Remus: NOOOO!!!!  
  
Sirius: Ok the review rules. NO talking about Nay.  
  
Remus: And NO Flaming!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	11. You

A/N: Wow that was like wow. Yippee Voldie is dead forevers and evers.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chatper 11 -  
  
The whole wizarding world was in a big party. Everyone rejoiced the death of Tom Marvolo Riddle or better known as Lord Voldemort. Hermione, Remus, and Brianna went to Hogwarts where a big party was held in the honor of Harry.  
  
They had set up a memorial for all those who lost their lives and all those who just will never have their lives back like Luna. Ron was left alone taking care of his son and daughter Jasmine and Justin. Mrs. Weasley would come and help out with the kids all the time since Ron was unable to take care of both kids efficiently. Libby was pregnant again with a girl. Harry and Libby had already decided that the new baby was going to be named Lily after his mother since their son was named James after his father.  
  
Professor McGonagall decided that it was best she retire. The position of Transfiguration Professor/Deputy Headmistress/Head of Gryffindor House was given to Hermione.  
  
"Hermione I'd really like if you take this job." McGonagall said to Hermione.  
  
"Ok I guess." Hermione said with a smile on her face.  
  
"I know you'll do great."  
  
"I hope so."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Remus will you hurry we have to be at the school by tonight!" Hermione yelled from downstairs as she held Brianna in her arms.  
  
"Hur-Hur!" Brianna yelled.  
  
"Good girl." Hermione said.  
  
"Oh please." Remus said as he walked downstairs while levitating the trunks of himself, Hermione, and Brianna.  
  
They apperated to the gates of the school. Hermione would be starting her teaching in the middle of the year, but McGonagall had given her the syllabus. They were all going to live in a larger version of Remus' quarters. There was a bedroom and a playroom for Brianna added on to his old room.  
  
Hermione started unpacking once they got there. Brianna sat on her bed and smiled at her daddy who was staring into the fire.  
  
"Wrong?" asked Brianna.  
  
Remus turned around to see his little girl looking at him. "No, nothings wrong baby." Remus said as he picked up Brianna and walking into the room where Hermione was unpacking. He held his little girl and looked at her and Hermione.  
  
'Tell me why, what have I done. I got you now you'll always be the one. Tell me how could this be true, come with you. Now I really gotta know Tell me Why.' Remus thought as he looked at his young wife.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sirius: Frigging A what the heck was that?  
  
Nay: A twist.  
  
Remus: A twist my buttocks  
  
Hermione: Don't tell me that was the last chapter.  
  
Nay: Sorry to tell you, but I felt that it should be.  
  
Luna: NOOOOO [runs around in straight jacket]  
  
Nay: but we are going to have a little celebration like we did with 'wish that I could read your mind'  
  
Sirius: Is there going to be a sequel?  
  
Nay: Maybe, Maybe not.  
  
Harry: please let there me a sequel.  
  
Cho: Hopefully.  
  
Nay: Maybe.  
  
Remus: ok ok no flaming in reviews [tears up] 


End file.
